Después de todo
by Yeire
Summary: La batalla final se acerca, y como todos sabemos, Harry es el principal protagonista de ella. Pero esta vez teme algo, teme dejar a alguien a quien, por primera vez, ama. HarryTonks. Espero que os guste! Reviews please!


_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro, sólo pretendo divertirme._

_**DESPUÉS DE TODO**_

.-Muy bien señores. Entonces está decidido. Atacaremos mañana. Ya no habrá más Lord Voldemort al que temer -un estremecimiento recorrió a casi todos los presentes al nombrar al mago, pero Dumbledore no prestó atención. Volvió la mirada al que había sido su pupilo, y que ahora era un auror cualificado y un miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix-. Todo depende de ti Harry. Nosotros estaremos allí, luchando contigo y apoyándote, pero de ti depende la victoria, solo tú...

.-Lo sé Albus. Solo yo puedo terminar con Voldemort, y si no, morir en el intento.

La miró. Ella le miraba angustiada, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sonrió para tranquilizarla. Lo último que quería era preocuparla. Mataría a Voldemort, aunque tuviera que morir él también, solo para que ella estuviera segura, para que ningún Lord oscuro amenazara su vida.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar el despacho, y entonces ella también se levantó y, con polvos flú, se trasladó a su casa, en las afueras de Londres. Se quedó solo en el despacho del director, con éste como única compañía.

.-Harry, quiero que mañana te pongas esto -le entregó un anillo con un fénix tallado en oro, el chico lo tomó y miró al anciano interrogante-. Si te lo pones, la mayor parte de las maldiciones que te golpeen serán rechazadas -hizo una pausa-. He empleado la mayor parte de mi magia y toda mi energía en planear este ataque, si no sale bien, me temo que no tendréis de nuevo mi apoyo para organizar el siguiente. Ya estoy viejo Harry -sonrió amargamente-, he pasado demasiado. No sobreviviré a esta lucha.

.-No digas eso Albus -dijo el chico, abrumado por la poca fuerza que poseía el hombre, que se acababa de dejar caer en la silla, pesadamente, sin ningún ánimo-. Eres fuerte, saldrás de ésta.

.-No esta vez Harry. Ya estoy cansado, ha llegado mi hora.

* * *

Se apareció en el recibidor y recorrió corriendo casi toda la casa, hasta llegar al dormitorio de Tonks, donde seguramente ella ya le esperaba. 

Abrió la puerta de par en par y, al instante, se vio rodeado por los delgados brazos de la mujer.

.-Harry... -sollozó ella contra su cuello. Estaba preocupada. No sabía qué sería de ella si él la dejaba, si moría. Se volvería loca, o quizás se iría con él, pero no soportaría vivir alejada del moreno.

.-Todo va a salir bien amor -le dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos, acercando sus cuerpos aún más-. Ya lo verás.

Ella le miró y comenzó a besarle por todo el rostro, ansiosamente, sin dejar de llorar. Le desprendió de la túnica y la camisa nerviosamente y le besó en el pecho, mientras llevaba sus manos al cierre del pantalón. Harry le agarró las muñecas y la obligó a mirarle.

.-Tranquila Tonks. Todo saldrá bien, créeme -la abrazó de nuevo y ella puso la cara en su pecho, pues él era mucho más alto, y suspiró entrecortadamente.

.-No quiero perderte... -susurró agitada, mientras él notaba como las lágrimas de su pareja mojaban su pecho.

La besó suavemente en los labios, mientras ella acariciaba su nuca y jugueteaba con sus mechones rebeldes, como tanto le gustaba hacerlo. Sonrió dentro del beso. Todo era tan dulce... mantenían su relación en secreto, porque Harry temía que Riddle intentara matar o secuestrar a Tonks; pero todo era perfecto. Se querían, y eso era lo único que les importaba.

Ella fue retrocediendo, torpemente, hasta llegar a la cama; se dejó caer en ella y arrastró a Harry consigo, dándole apenas tiempo para que colocara las manos a sendos lados de su cuerpo, con cuidado de no aplastarla con su cuerpo.

La besó en ambas mejillas y luego bajó por su mentón hasta llegar a las clavículas, donde besó y mordió suavemente hasta conseguir que la piel de ella se pusiera de gallina y un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo. Rió suavemente, le encantaba verla estremecer. Cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo se estremecía entero, pero era tan dulce...

La miró. Su pelo, negro esta vez, contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel; y su roja túnica, que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, se había alzado y ahora dejaba ver parte de sus braguitas negras. La besó de nuevo, esos labios... tan suaves y carnosos... le volvían loco. Era preciosa, siempre lo había pensado y nunca cambiaría de opinión.

Se separó de nuevo y le besó los párpados, cerrados, y la punta de la nariz. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo observó curiosa. Él le devolvió la mirada y, con ese simple gesto, Tonks pudo ver en sus ojos cuánto la amaba, sin necesidad de palabras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al entender lo que su joven pareja pretendía hacer y él la besó en la frente, sabiendo que ella había comprendido lo que esa noche significaría.

.-Harry... no hagas eso. No te despidas de mí... por favor -susurró dolida, un dolor interior, tan intenso que se creyó morir.

Él no respondió. Simplemente la besó, de nuevo en la frente, y luego bajó a sus labios mientras que, suavemente, masajeaba los muslos de la auror, con tanta dulzura que Tonks se estremeció de nuevo. Ella notó cómo una lágrima corría por su mejilla, mientras se besaban, y comprendió que Harry sufriría tanto como ella si la batalla los separaba.

Deslizó sus manos, que habían estado enlazadas en su nuca, hasta sus mejillas, y las acarició suavemente.

Sintió que una nueva lágrima caía sobre su cuello, mientras él la desprendía de su túnica. Ni siquiera sabían qué había pasado con sus zapatos, desaparecidos a saber cuándo. Harry terminó de desabrochar los botones de su túnica y, con gran dulzura, la desprendió de ella.

De nuevo, una de esas traicioneras gotitas saladas, esta vez sobre su pecho, y entonces, no pudo evitar que las suyas salieran descontroladas de sus ojos, enrojeciéndolos y humedeciendo toda su cara. Intentaba ser fuerte, pero no podía serlo cuando Harry se derrumbaba de esa manera.

.-No llores amor -dijo con voz rota. El chico se refugió en su pecho y dejó que los sollozos sacudieran su cuerpo levemente. No soportaba la idea de separarse de ella. La amaba tanto... Ella le abrazó fuertemente y, cuando Harry dejó de llorar, ambos permanecieron así, abrazados, por tiempo indefinido.

Luego comenzaron, de nuevo, los besos. Harry miró el cuerpo de su pareja, tan sólo cubierto por su negra ropa interior, y se excitó terriblemente, a pesar de haberla visto en las mismas condiciones infinitas veces; besó el principio de sus senos, sus hombros, su ombligo y su plano vientre, mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitar el molesto sujetador.

Cuando la prenda fue retirada, Tonks subió la cabeza de Harry y le besó en los labios, con pasión, mientras él acariciaba sus pechos suavemente, palpándolos, como si ese fuera el último momento en el que podría tocarlos. Los besó con dulzura, succionando sus pezones y acariciando el contorno con su lengua.

Tonks llevó sus manos al botón de sus pantalones y lo desabrochó ansiosamente, deseando que él la hiciera suya cuanto antes. Él le permitió que le desprendiera de la prenda, pero no hizo lo mismo cuando ella intentó desnudarle completamente. Le sujetó las manos con una de las suyas (y) las mantuvo sobre la cabeza de la auror, sujetas contra la cama.

Deslizó su boca por todo el cuerpo de su amante, pasó la parte baja de sus pechos y continuó bajando hasta toparse con su ombligo, el que chupó y besó con dulzura y cariño, lamiéndolo suavemente y soplando la húmeda piel, causando que la mujer se estremeciera, sonriendo ante las cosquillas que Harry le producía al soplar sobre ese sensible lugar.

El moreno continuó bajando y, sujetando el borde superior de las braguitas de la auror, las deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y continuó besando esta vez desde los pies, subiendo por las espinillas hasta llegar a los muslos, los que recorrió con su húmeda lengua.

Cuando besó suavemente el sexo de su amante, ésta le sujetó del pelo y tiró suavemente hacia arriba, clamando por un beso en los labios. Harry la complació. La besó, recorriendo con su lengua las profundidades de la boca ajena, tan profundamente que Tonks se estremeció de nuevo, una y mil veces, mientras su joven amante acariciaba su sexo.

.-Harry... -gimió, ansiando por sentirle dentro de ella, llenándola-, hazme tuya...

Pero el moreno no necesitaba que ella se lo dijese. Lo veía en sus ojos; lo sentía en su aliento, rápido y dificultoso.

De una sola envestida se internó completamente en ella, mientras ambos gemían por las sensaciones mil veces experimentadas y por esa unión tan anhelada.

Ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas, haciendo que se hundiera aún más profundamente en su interior. Jadeó al sentir cómo los músculos internos de su amante se contraían para presionarle, comprimiéndole y luego liberándole, como Tonks sabía que le gustaba.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, acariciando con ternura los senos de la mujer y besando sus labios, su cuello y todo su rostro.

¡Por Merlín! Era tan suave... su piel, sus labios, su pelo... Suave y hermosa, como sólo una mujer especial podía serlo, como sólo ella lo era.

La besó en los labios de nuevo, acariciándola y ahogando sus gemidos en su boca, sintiendo que si la abandonaba caería en un abismo sin fin.

Un movimiento brusco de Tonks hizo que sus caderas chocaran más fuertemente, y ambos gimieron por las sensaciones que recorrieron sus cuerpos.

El moreno, comprendiendo lo que su amante deseaba, empujó con más fuerza en su interior, haciendo chocar sus caderas con más ímpetu. Tonks gimió como nunca al llegar a su orgasmo, clavando las uñas en la espalda de Harry mientras éste la seguía y la besaba bruscamente, ahogando los gemidos en la boca de su pareja y dejando que ésta ahogase los propios en la suya.

Así se durmieron, unidos, agotados y sudorosos, habiéndose amado como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Harry ya no estaba junto a ella, se encontraba sola en la cama, que parecía inmensa sin él. 

Miró a su derecha y, sobre la mesilla, encontró un pequeño trozo de pergamino, doblado cuidadosamente.

_Amor:_

_Te escribo esta pequeña nota para despedirme, aunque lo de anoche bien pudo pasar como una despedida en toda regla. Sé que podríamos haber pasado el día juntos, te aseguro que es lo que más deseo, pero por mucho que me esforzase luego no podría dejarte, por ello voy a pasar todo el día entrenándome. No me busques, por favor; no soportaría verte y luego tener que abandonarte._

_Te amo_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Harry J. Potter_

Dos silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo Harry podía ser tan cruel¿Cómo la vida era tan cruel? La vida le arrebataría al único amor de su vida. Al único hombre al que realmente había amado, el que la había amado y la había hecho feliz.

.-Harry... -susurró. No podía abandonarla, tenía que saber antes lo que le ocurría desde hacía dos semanas.

* * *

La batalla estaba muy reñida. Ya casi todos los mortífagos habían caído, y con ellos muchos de los aurores y miembros de la Orden. Los magos oscuros que no habían muerto, fueron apresados por los pocos aurores que quedaban y llevados a Azkaban al instante. 

Harry se batía en duelo con Voldemort, y ambos estaban realmente débiles, con múltiples heridas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo. Pero Harry estaba mucho más cansado que el Lord, que a pesar de su avanzada edad tenía una vitalidad casi inhumana.

Una de las maldiciones imperdonables, la Cruciatus para ser exactos, golpeó al niño que vivió, haciéndole caer al suelo.

En el campo de batalla sólo quedaban algunos miembros de la Orden, que sabían que no debían entrometerse en la lucha, pero eso no parecía importarle a Tonks, que luchaba contra Remus para acudir junto a su amado.

.-¡HARRY! -gritó, ya sin importarle que su relación quedara al descubierto. No podía dejarle marchar.

El auror alzó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer, y ésta vio cómo un fino hilillo de sangre corría por el mentón del chico, procedente de la herida de su labio, el cual se había mordido para no gritar por el dolor de la maldición.

.-Tonks... –murmuró. Nadie pudo escucharle, pero ella sabía que había pronunciado su nombre. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía leer sus labios, sólo los de él.

Harry se levantó. Acabaría con Voldemort, lo haría por ella. Porque quería que fuera feliz, porque quería dejar de esconderse y porque quería que, juntos, formaran una familia.

La miró de nuevo y, en el mismo momento en que él pronunciaba la peor de las maldiciones, su enemigo lo hacía también.

Cayó desmadejado, muerto de cansancio y de dolor, y sin embargo escuchó a Tonks y a Remus gritarse.

.-¡REMUS¡DÉJAME¡QUIERO IR CON ÉL! -gritaba la auror, sin embargo el licántropo no la soltaba, la tenía sujeta de la cintura y tiraba de su cuerpo.

.-¡No Tonks¡Ya no puedes hacer nada! -la mujer, sin embargo, seguía luchando. Lágrimas amargas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero a ella no le importaba, lo único que quería era ir junto a Harry.

.-¡DÉJAME LUPIN! -una patada certera a las partes sensibles de su amigo la liberó. Realmente quería mucho a Remus, pero no dejaría que nadie la alejara de Harry.

Corrió hasta llegar al joven y se dejó caer a su lado, arrodillada en el barro húmedo. Se abrazó a su pecho y le besó.

.-Harry... -sollozó-. No te mueras... por favor... No me dejes...

Depositó un suave beso en los pálidos labios, suavemente, con tanta dulzura que el moreno se sintió renacer, pero aún así no reaccionó del todo hasta que sintió en su rostro las lágrimas de su pareja, mientras ella le besaba en todas partes. Sin abrir los ojos habló.

.-Tonks... -un susurro bajo y ronco, casi inaudible, pero que sin embargo ella oyó.

Dejó de besarle y le miró, sujetándole la cara por las mejillas. El auror abrió levemente los ojos, despacio, como si le dolieran los párpados, y los cerró enseguida.

.-¡Harry! -exclamó Tonks, de repente más feliz que nunca-. ¡Estás bien!

Le revisó por todas partes, abriendo los primeros botones de su camisa para ver el pecho, palpando sus pectorales en busca de heridas profundas, pero solo encontró cortes superficiales y algunos moretones, nada que no se pudiera curar con una buena poción.

Harry sonrió débilmente al notar su preocupación y la cogió las manos, sin fuerza apenas, para tranquilizarla.

.-Ya pasó Tonks... estoy bien -dijo.

Remus se acercó a ellos y le extendió un par de viales al auror, instándole a tomarse el contenido para recuperar al menos una parte de sus energías. Las heridas habría que curarlas en el hospital. Luego se alejó, dejándoles la intimidad que, sabía, necesitaban.

Cuando el Gryffindor pudo levantarse, un rato después, la pareja se dirigió a uno de los trasladores.

.-Harry... -le dijo Tonks mientras avanzaban agarrados de las manos. El joven la miró curioso-. Estoy embarazada.

Las piernas del moreno aún no estaban demasiado fuertes, con lo que, al escuchar las palabras de su pareja, le fallaron y cayó, de rodillas, ante ella.

.-¿Qué? -preguntó débilmente, no quería hacerse ilusiones antes de asegurarse de lo que, creía, había escuchado.

.-Estoy embarazada.

Se levantó de nuevo, de tal manera que parecía haber recuperado toda su vitalidad y, así, sonriendo feliz, la besó suavemente.

_'Bueno...' pensó el moreno. 'Después de todo, las cosas no han salido tan mal'._

_**FIN**_

Dedicado a Aykasha-peke, por estar siempre ahí y por su 17 cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades amor!

·PaddyPau·


End file.
